El Credo más importante
by The Sweetest Nightmare
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Ezio Auditore da Firenze debe asesinar a Marco Barbarigo durante el carnevale de Venecia. El assassin chocará con sus enemigos los templarios, y también con una especial visitante florentina a la que creyó perder para siempre. Ezio descubrirá que amar, también constituye uno de sus credos más importantes... Ezio/Cristina


**Venecia, 1486**

Ezio Auditore acostumbraba a observar el amanecer de la ciudad cada día. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era un assassin, no lo hacía como cualquier persona común. Aquella mañana tras abandonar sus aposentos, escaló la Torre del Reloj de la Plaza de San Marcos.

Justo en el borde de la torre, había una especie de extensión de madera, a la que decidió subirse, agachándose para mantener el equilibrio sobre el pequeño trozo. El sonido de un águila resonó desde la lejanía, y Ezio sonrió bajo la capucha que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Contempló el amanecer, el sol filtrándose entre los edificios de suaves color blanco, carmesí y crema. La luz temprana se reflejaba entre los extensos canales de agua que dibujaban el mapa de la ciudad.

Ezio se puso de pie justo en el filo de la madera que le separaba de caer al vacío. Miró a Venecia desde la altura de su paradero, pensando que hoy podía ser uno de sus últimos días al avistar un amanecer. Ese mismo pensamiento pasaba por su mente día tras día, asesinos como él morían cada día por la misma causa que morían sus enemigos: el ego, la venganza y el hecho de obtener más poder para su Orden. Así era el credo de los templarios, pero el credo de los assassin era bien distinto. Su credo consistía en la causa de la libertad.

"Es un infortunio que la palabra _libertad_ se encuentre tan impregnada de sangre." – pensó él, y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo, intentando encontrar el ímpetu suficiente para volver a manchar esa palabra de sangre, para poder asesinar al dogo, y poder hacer su misión, pero, sobre todo, una causa daba sentido a todas las muertes que estaba causando: su padre, sus hermanos, todos muertos; pero, ésta vez no solo la venganza impulsaba sus actos, sino el amor que profesaba por el resto de su familia, su madre, su joven hermana Claudia, y su ansia por protegerlas. Además de algo que nunca se podría hacer posible, su amor por Cristina Vespuccio. Todo aquello llevaba a Ezio a continuar la lucha que comenzó cuando sólo tenía diecisiete años, y ahora se encontraba sobre la Torre del Reloj de Venecia, diez años después, con el fin de limpiar el nombre de su familia, y sobre todo, proteger a todas las personas que le importaban.

"Nada es verdad, todo está permitido." – susurró, dejando caer su cuerpo al vacío, y calculando exactamente su caída sobre un fardo de paja.

Sacudió su túnica ligeramente de la paja cuando abandonó el fardo, y se recolocó su capa mientras caminaba. Durante el intervalo de tiempo que duró el día, estuvo junto a Rosa y algunos de los aliados asesinos en el burdel de la hermana Teodora, mientras ideaban alguna forma de matar al nuevo dogo de Venecia.

"¡Es el _carnevale_ (carnaval), Ezio!" – exclamó Antonio – "El dogo celebrará una fiesta privada esta noche, es tu oportunidad, _ragazzo_ (muchacho)."

"Antonio, si la fiesta es privada, ¿esperas que consiga asistir por arte de magia?" – hizo un gesto muy italiano con su mano – "¡_Non possibile_…! (No es posible)."

La hermana Teodora apareció con su escotado hábito de monja.

"Tengo la solución." – mencionó, mientras sostenía una máscara veneciana con ribetes plateados en una de sus manos – "Ezio, te infiltrarás en el carnaval esta noche, una de mis chicas se ha enterado dónde será la fiesta."

Ezio y Antonio se observaron atónitos, estaba bastante claro que las mujeres podían persuadir mucho mejor que los hombres para conseguir información.

"Todos los invitados de la fiesta llevan una máscara de oro." – explicó una de las prostitutas.

"Bien, la robaré." – aceptó Ezio casi al instante.

"No será necesario." – le corrigió Teodora.

"El dogo ha acordado invitar a alguien del pueblo a su fiesta privada, pero para ello, ese alguien deberá competir por conseguir la máscara." – añadió la prostituta que habló antes.

_"Pezzo di torta_. (Pan comido)" – sonrió Ezio.

"Con tus habilidades de asesino, no te será un problema." – le dijo Antonio.

Ezio cubrió sus ojos con el antifaz veneciano que le dio Teodora, y se colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza. Un grupo de cortesanas apareció en el salón del burdel, y Teodora guiñó un ojo al assassin.

"Cuando consigas la máscara, mis chicas te guiarán hasta dónde será la fiesta." – le explicó a Ezio – "Rodeado de cortesanas, pasarás totalmente desapercibido ante los guardias."

_"Molto bene_. (Muy bien)" – aprobó.

"Antes de marcharte, reúnete con Leonardo en el puente del este de la plaza de San Marcos, él te dirá dónde debes ir a realizar la competición... "– mencionó Antonio.

"¡Leonardo! ¿También sabe todo esto?" – rió Ezio.

"Es Leonardo Da Vinci, él lo sabe todo." – Teodora mantuvo su tono de mofa.

El asesino se despidió y fue directo hacia el puente hasta reunirse con Leonardo. Paseó por las animadas calles del carnaval veneciano, incluso algunos fuegos artificiales adornaban el cielo nocturno, y entre la muchedumbre de las calles, surgió un rostro familiar para él. Una cara imposible de olvidar, y totalmente reconocible, aunque llevase un antifaz para ocultar parte de su rostro.

"Cristina Vespuccio… "

Él suspiró su nombre escondiéndose tras una pared, como si hubiese visto a la muerte persiguiéndole. Ezio tragó saliva, creyó que jamás volvería a ver a la primera mujer a la que amó, y su frío corazón de assassin se comprimió con angustia y a la vez con deseo hacia ella. Habían pasado unos años desde la última vez que la vio, pero ahora lucía más hermosa, con más curvas, con un elegante vestido blanco y rojizo para la ocasión, su cabello avellana estaba recogido en una cinta plateada. Se encontraba sujeta del brazo de su marido Manfredo. Ezio sonrió recordando la última vez que la besó en aquel callejón de Florencia, justo antes de partir para realizar su misión, dejándola para que se casase con Manfredo. Tras aquel inesperado encuentro, deambuló por las abarrotadas y coloridas calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino. Esperó unos minutos a que su amigo Leonardo apareciese.

"¡Ezio!" – exclamó Leonardo.

"¡Leonardo, _vecchio amico_ (viejo amigo)!" – se abrazaron.

Leonardo le entregó a Ezio un pergamino, en su interior estaba dibujado un mapa de Venecia, indicando los puntos a dónde debía ir para competir por la máscara.

"Estás enterado de todo, amigo mío." – bromeó Ezio.

"Tengo oídos en todas partes, Ezio Auditore." – hizo una pausa – "Incluso sé que aquella muchacha florentina con la que te veías está en el _carnevale_."

"Eres un truhán." – rió – "Yo también la he visto." – suspiró.

"Podrías hablar con ella." – Leonardo le dio un codazo a su amigo con segundas intenciones – "Con esa máscara no te reconocería."

"¿Bromeas? Está casada."

"Una de las cruces del mapa señala dónde se encuentra Cristina ahora mismo." – le explicó Leonardo con una sonrisa pícara.

Ezio bajó la mirada, pero finalmente miró a Leonardo con una media sonrisa burlona.

_"Gracie, amico_. (Gracias, amigo)" – contestó.

"Te deseo buena suerte, _assassino_ (asesino)." – se despidió.

El asesino asintió, y trepó por una pared, despidiéndose de su viejo amigo Leonardo. Él escaló por los tejados de la ciudad de Venecia a escondidas, saltando sigilosamente para que los guardias no se percataran de su presencia, hasta que llegó a una de las cruces que marcaba el mapa, y que no se trataba de la competición.

Desde la lejanía, Ezio comprobó la silueta de Cristina bailando con otro hombre. Su marido no se encontraba a su lado, y Ezio pensó que ese patán, aunque tratase bien a su esposa, seguramente estaría frecuentando con el vino que se servía en la fiesta. Él bajó del tejado, y se adentró en el carnaval, camuflándose entre la multitud, bailando con otras mujeres, hasta que finalmente, se encontró justo al lado de Cristina. Cuando el turno de cambiar de pareja en la danza llegó, Ezio coincidió con Cristina. El muchacho hizo una reverencia y ella le respondió haciendo un cortés saludo con su vestido.

_"Signorina_ (señorita)… " – ofreció su mano a Cristina.

_"Mio signore_ (mi señor)." – ella aceptó su mano.

Juntaron las palmas de sus manos, siguiendo los pasos de aquella danza propia de la edad media. Empezaron a dar vueltas lentamente al son de la música que tocaban los juglares, y Ezio no paraba de examinar el rostro de Cristina, que ya se había apartado la máscara. De esa forma, él podía contemplar la amplitud de sus ojos marrones, y sus sonrosadas mejillas.

"Cristina... " – musitó.

Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando él pronunció su nombre, y entonces él se sintió confuso por un instante. Ezio miró que Manfredo se encontraba medio borracho en la lejanía, y casualmente llevaba unas ropas parecidas a las suyas. Cristina creía que él era ni más ni menos que Manfredo, y la ocurrencia de Ezio fue aprovechar la situación.

Ezio la apartó de la muchedumbre que danzaba, guiándola hasta un lugar apartado. La espalda de Cristina chocó suavemente con la pared del callejón, y la imagen del último beso que compartió con Ezio cruzó por su mente en un instante, desconociendo que aquel bajo la máscara se trataba de él mismo. Bajo la suave penumbra, la luna les daba una apocada luz color plata, a la vez de las parpadeantes luces de los fuegos artificiales desde el cielo.

"Cristina, _il mio amore_ (amor mío)." – le dijo en voz baja, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas – "Tan bella como siempre."

"¡Manfredo…!" – rió ella – ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan romántico?

"Oh… Cristina..." – suspiró Ezio.

Ezio besó a Cristina, olvidándose de su misión, del asesinato que debía realizar y sólo prestando atención al roce de sus labios con los suyos. Las manos de Ezio descendieron desde los hombros de la muchacha hasta su cintura, continuando aquel beso apasionado que ambos querían continuar eternamente. Pero, entonces, ella recordó de nuevo aquel último beso que compartió con Ezio, y recordó que solo se sentía así cuando era besada por él. Cristina rompió el beso estrepitosamente, arrancando la máscara del rostro del que creyó su marido, y reconoció unos ambarinos ojos muy familiares.

"¡¿Ezio?!" – gritó.

"Cristina, no pasa nada." – la tranquilizó inútilmente.

"¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué demonios tú haces aquí…? Yo sólo vine al carnaval, y… ¡no esperaba que estuvieras en Venecia!" – aún seguía enfurecida.

"Cristina… "

"¡No, Ezio! ¡La última vez que te vi fue hace ocho años!" – dijo con rabia – "¡Me besaste en un callejón y permitiste que me casara con otro!" – sus ojos vertieron unas lágrimas.

"¡Yo sólo quería protegerte, Cristina!" – la corrigió – "¡Y él te amaba!"

"¡Yo te amaba!" – sollozó.

Ambos se observaron unos instantes sin saber qué decir. Cristina apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ezio, y él intentó rodearla con sus brazos, pero ella finalmente le empujó con furia.

"¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!" – le advirtió – "¡_Fuori dalla mia vita_ (Fuera de mi vida)!" – añadió mientras se encaminaba hacia adelante apresuradamente, avanzando en la oscuridad del callejón.

"¡Cristina, espera!" – intentó detenerla – "¿A dónde vas?"

"¡Eso ya no es asunto tuyo!" – replicó – "Adiós, Ezio."

Ezio hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras, y la siguió sigilosamente hacia dónde ella iba, escondiéndose tras las paredes, en los fardos de paja, o incluso en pequeños habitáculos rodeados de cortinas, hasta comprobar que se adentraba en una casa. Desde las sombras de un tejado frente a aquella casa, Ezio comprobó que Cristina subió a sus aposentos, y desde la ventana vio la silueta de la muchacha, con el corazón roto, sus sollozos podían escucharse desde el exterior. Ezio apretó su mandíbula, tenía una misión que cumplir, y no podía olvidarla.

Se dirigió hacia el destino dónde tendría lugar la competición con un nudo en la boca del estómago. Un heraldo con un antifaz negro pregonaba en qué consistía el concurso, y varios hombres se unieron a él. Entre ellos, uno llamado Dante Moro. Por último, Ezio se sumó a la competencia.

"¡Vamos, _amici_ (amigos)! ¡Contemplad a los valientes que competirán por la máscara de oro!" – el heraldo mostró la máscara – "¡La primera prueba consistirá en una carrera! ¡Que gane el mejor!" – dijo.

Los corredores se pusieron en línea, y el heraldo exclamó:

"¡Que empiece la prueba!" – gritó – "¡_Avanti_ (adelante)!"

Ezio se puso en cabeza casi al instante, escaló por los muros de algunos edificios, esprintando por los tejados, saltando de un edificio a otro entre barrotes de hierro, y finalmente cruzó la línea de meta el primero, con una gran cantidad de ventaja con respecto a sus adversarios.

"¡Tenemos ganador!" – dijo el heraldo – "Comencemos la siguiente prueba, que consistirá en… ¡robar lazos a las mujeres!"

La muchedumbre comenzó a reír con las palabras del heraldo.

"Cada veneciana lleva un lazo consigo, quién consiga más lazos, será el ganador." – explicó – "¡A ver quién es más amado por las mujeres! ¡Comenzad! ¡_Avanti_!"

La imagen de Cristina no se borraba de la mente de Ezio, y con cada mujer que veía, le parecieron la fotografía de la muchacha. Durante los momentos siguientes, tuvo que fingir, y sonreír a las jóvenes que caminaban entre el festival. Un grupo de mujeres pasó frente a él con lazos atados a sus muñecas.

"_Buonanotte_ (buenas noches)." – sonrió Ezio – "Estáis todas bellísimas."

"¡_Ciao_! (hola)" – le saludaron todas casi al unísono, tendiendo sus manos hacia Ezio para que atrapase los lazos.

"_Gracie_."

Consiguió unos cuantos lazos, y se dirigió hacia otra muchacha que estaba en solitario, ella le sonrió.

"Buonanotte, _bella_ (guapa)." – le sonrió amistosamente – "¿Te importaría darme un lazo?" – inquirió.

"Por supuesto que no, _messere_ (señor)."

Le dio el lazo a Ezio. Él repitió la maniobra varias veces, y antes de que acabasen los pocos minutos que tenían estimados los competidores para conseguir los lazos, él tenía las manos llenas de ellos mientras el resto sólo poseía al menos diez lazos.

"¡Vean, _amici_! ¡Este _ragazzo_ es de nuevo el ganador!" – exclamó – "¡Con 25 lazos, desde luego es un éxito con las mujeres!"

Dante Moro lanzó a Ezio una mirada plagada de tenacidad.

"La siguiente prueba, consistirá en una pelea entre los contrincantes." – pregonó el heraldo – "¡Que gane el mejor! – repitió – ¡_Buona fortuna_ (buena suerte)!"

Al asesino le resultó más que fácil derribar a sus rivales, pero, reconoció que Dante iba acompañado de alguien tan peligroso como familiar: Silvio Barbarigo. Ni más ni menos que el hermano del nuevo dogo, Marco Barbarigo, a quién debía asesinar. Ezio vio desde la distancia cómo Silvio sobornaba al heraldo con unas monedas para que permitiera que Dante luchara acompañado de un grupo de guardias.

"Esas tenemos, ¿eh?" – se burló Ezio de su rival.

"¡_Figlio di puttana_ (hijo de puta)!" – Dante le insultó – "¡Guardias, matadle!"

"¡Ja, já! ¡Ven aquí, cobarde! ¡_Sigaretta_ (marica)!" – el asesino volvió a mofarse.

Ezio derrumbó a los guardias con golpes maestros en pocos minutos. A pesar de que en las reglas del juego no se permitían armas a excepción de los puños, Dante se armó con su espada. Ezio desenvainó la suya, y aunque Moro fuese un rival más dificultoso, consiguió vencerle. El assassin cumplió el objetivo de conseguir la máscara, aunque ello le costase unos golpes en el costado, un moretón sobre su ceja y su nariz algo envuelta en sangre.

"¡Aleluya! ¡Felicitamos a nuestro ganador!" – dijo alegremente el heraldo.

El asesino se preparó para subir las escaleras hacia el pequeño escenario y hacerse el ganador, pero vio cómo Silvio subió al lugar junto al heraldo y le entregó discretamente una bolsa repleta de florines.

"Bastardo" – gritó Ezio en sus pensamientos.

"¡Hurra por Dante Moro! ¡Asistirá a la fiesta del dogo de Venecia!" – anunció.

"¡_Bene, bene_!" – aplaudió la muchedumbre.

Ezio se alejó para esconderse, y vio que Dante Moro consiguió la máscara de oro, sin más dilación, se fue a celebrarlo junto a sus guardias y el hermano del dogo a un burdel cercano. Ezio escuchó que alguien le estaba silbando desde un tejado, y se subió para desvelar la identidad de éste. Se trataba de Antonio.

"No pudiste conseguir la máscara, Silvio amañó la competición." – recordó.

"Ahora resultará imposible, dentro del prostíbulo no podré robársela."

"Debes esperar." – le mencionó Rosa.

Antonio resopló, exasperado.

"¿Cuándo comienza la fiesta privada del dogo?" – preguntó Ezio.

"Un poco más tarde de la medianoche." – respondió Rosa.

"Tengo un asunto que atender." – dijo el assassin con voz áspera.

_"Bene_, Ezio." – aprobó Antonio – "Diré a Teodora que envíe a sus chicas al burdel para que distraigan a Moro y sus guardias. Así tendrás más tiempo."

_"Gracie_."

"Reúnete conmigo y con Rosa en este mismo sitio a la medianoche." – le dijo al muchacho, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

"Te ayudaremos a conseguir la máscara y así podrás matar a ese sucio _buffone_ (bufón)." – murmuró Rosa – "_Stai attento_ (ten cuidado), Ezio Auditore." – Rosa le miró con preocupación.

"Lo tendré." – afirmó, convencido – "Nos veremos más tarde, _a presto_ (pronto)."

Ezio avanzó por los tejados tan rápido como si la muerte le persiguiera, faltaban un par de horas para la medianoche, y hacía casi una hora que abandonó a Cristina en su casa, y él sólo quería verla sonreír, una vez más, a toda costa. Ni siquiera el propio Ezio sabía si esta noche fuera la última, y quería decirle a Cristina, que continúa amándola, y que la amaría por siempre. Hasta que su alma cayera en el olvido.

Cuando llegó a su destino, vio que las ventanas de la alcoba de Cristina estaban abiertas, y se sintió como cuando eran adolescentes, cuando él escalaba hasta su ventana, y se reunía con ella en su habitación cada noche. Ésta vez, él no pidió permiso para entrar en sus aposentos. Con un simple salto desde el tejado contiguo a la ventana, se agarró a la cornisa con su guante de acero, adentrándose en el interior de la alcoba. La habitación era de paredes blancas y vigas de madera en el techo. Una cama vacía adornada por un dosel se encontraba en la parte frontal del sitio, Ezio buscó con la vista a Cristina, que yacía sentada en la butaca frente a un escritorio. De hecho, estaba dormida sobre el escritorio, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, dejándola caer sobre la superficie de madera de nogal. Ezio sonrió al verla. Sus mejillas se hallaban sonrosadas por el llanto, y sus labios estaban enrojecidos. Manfredo parecía no haber vuelto aún, y aunque fuese un buen marido, se involucraba demasiado en las apuestas y el vino. De hecho, Cristina parecía haberse dormido sobre un manuscrito que hablaba sobre la orden de los asesinos y Ezio, reconoció un dibujo de Altaïr en una de las páginas, con el subtítulo de:

Maestro assassin Altaïr Ibn-La´Ahad. El asesino de las cruzadas, siglo XII.

Cristina se despertó al sentir la presencia de alguien observándola, cuando comprobó que la identidad de su visitante era la de Ezio, se limitó a iluminar su semblante con sorpresa. Ella no reaccionó impulsivamente, sólo dejó que él la atrapase entre sus brazos y la besara con nobleza.

"Fuiste, eres y serás muy importante para mí, _il mio amore_." – le confesó en voz baja a Cristina – "Tú eres una de mis causas por las que luchar en ésta guerra… y no me resulta nada fácil seguir con vida sin ti."

"Ezio... " – su voz se quebró.

"¿Crees que para mí fue un agrado dejar que te casaras con otro?"

"No." – negó – "Te he amado durante todos estos años, Ezio Auditore, y también aprecio a mi esposo… es un buen marido." – afirmó – "Pero él no es tú."

"Lo sé, Cristina." – la abrazó – "Estoy cansado de esta guerra, y sé que aún queda lo peor… _Maledizione_ (maldición)… "

Se abrazaron con fuerza, hasta casi quedar sin respiración.

"Yo moriré _presto_, Cristina. Tú, sin embargo, vivirás muchos años." – acarició su rostro – "Sólo quiero protegerte, sólo he querido que fueras feliz." – admitió – "No sé si esta noche será la última… "

Puso la mano sobre el pecho de Cristina, sintió la forma circular del colgante que él mismo le regaló antes de despedirse de ella al partir de Florencia. Aquel collar que simbolizaba que siempre iban a permanecer juntos, ella siempre lo llevaba consigo, tal y como él pudo comprobar.

"Pero, si muero, mi corazón te seguirá hablando." – dijo en un doloroso tono de voz – "Estaré contigo… _insieme per sempre_ (juntos para siempre)." – él se acercó a la ventana, dispuesto a marcharse para finalizar su misión – "Ahora debo irme, sólo quería que lo supieras."

"No, Ezio, no... " – Cristina agarró una de sus muñecas – "Aún no."

Cristina colocó su frente sobre la suya, suspirando contra sus labios. Ezio miró el cielo nocturno, y comprobó que aún faltaba tiempo para la medianoche, quizás, el último tiempo que podía pasar junto a ella. Y no iba a malgastarlo. Ezio besó a Cristina, con una ternura que ella jamás había conocido, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de ella. Ezio pensó por un momento que ya no había marcha atrás, pero aquello ya ni siquiera le importaba. Apartó las armas ocultas de sus brazos, quitando la espada que colgaba de su cadera, las bolsas con bombas de humo, medicinas y cuchillos. Ezio quitó la túnica blanca que le cubría la mitad superior de su cuerpo, olvidándose por completo durante un segundo de que era un assassin. Cristina dejó caer al suelo el camisón que la cubría, y sobre la cama, bajo aquellas sábanas, Ezio y Cristina descubrieron cada trozo de su piel, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Ezio no pensó en que cada vez la medianoche se hallaba más cerca, sólo pudo concebir los besos, las palabras que a ambos les erizaban la piel, la calidez de sus cuerpos, el peculiar frío del ambiente y cómo ambos encontraban sus lugares más secretos.

Finalmente, ella se durmió mientras el joven assassin volvía a colocarse su túnica e instalar sus armas. Ezio apreció la piel de la espalda de Cristina, sumida en un profundo sueño, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se cubría por la sábana. Él se aproximó hacia ella, agachándose para que sus labios pudieran susurrar en uno de los oídos de la muchacha las siguientes palabras:

"Amarte debería ser mi credo más importante…"

Ezio colocó su frente sobre la de ella, y Cristina pareció escuchar sus palabras en su letargo, provocando que se despertara parcialmente. Ella observó los ambarinos ojos del asesino por última vez, y apretó el colgante que él le regaló entre una de sus manos antes de despedirse.

_"Insieme per sempre_." – bisbiseó Cristina.

_"Insieme per sempre_." – repitió Ezio.

Ezio acarició los labios de Cristina con los suyos, otorgándole el último beso. Él se dirigió hacia la ventana, y puso sus pies sobre una extensión de piedra de la cornisa, ella observó la silueta del asesino con el paisaje de Venecia y la luna menguante de fondo.

Cristina besó el collar dorado con un rubí en su centro, y una lágrima cayó por su ojo derecho a la vez que Ezio realizaba un salto de fe desde su ventana. El assassin cayó sobre una montaña hecha de hojas rojizas que amortiguaron su caída. Mientras corría por la alegre y carnavalesca Venecia, resonaron en su cabeza los tres preceptos del Credo de los Assassin:

Aleja tu hoja de la carne del inocente

Escóndete a plena vista

No comprometas a la hermandad

Y con aquellas tres frases en su cabeza, se reunió con Rosa y Antonio en el tejado.

"¿Ezio? ¿Te encuentras bien?" – Rosa le preguntó.

_"Va bene_, Rosa." – mintió.

"Allí está Moro." – Antonio señaló a Dante, que acababa de salir del burdel.

"Distraed a los guardias." – ordenó Ezio a sus dos compañeros – "Yo mientras le robaré la máscara con ayuda de las chicas de la hermana Teodora."

Antonio y Rosa obedecieron las sencillas órdenes del muchacho, y Ezio, rodeado por un grupo de cuatro cortesanas, se acercó al desprotegido Dante de sus guardaespaldas, quitándole la máscara que guardaba en una bolsa de cuero en su espalda.

"Conmigo, no os separéis." – hizo una señal Ezio a las cortesanas, y ellas siguieron rodeándole mientras él caminaba de forma disimulada.

El plan del assassin tuvo éxito y se mezcló en la multitud haciéndose prácticamente invisible para su enemigo. Ezio vio a Antonio y Rosa, que se hallaban en la altitud de un tejado, y él sintió cómo ambos sonreían con júbilo al comprobar que Ezio Auditore llevaba la máscara de oro cubriendo su cara.

"¡Me han robado, me han robado! ¡Guardias!" – se lamentó Dante desde la lejanía – "¡_Diavolo_ (diablos)!" – maldijo.

Ezio llegó a su destino, y un par de guardias armados custodiaban la puerta.

"Pasa, _ragazzo_." – uno de los guardias le cedió el paso.

Justo cuando el assassin llegó, la fiesta había comenzado. Ésta vez, los guardias estaban alerta, puesto que se enteraron prontamente de que alguien había robado la máscara de oro a Dante Moro, e intentaban descubrir cuál era el ladrón entre los invitados. Ezio tuvo que deambular entre las personas e introducirse en sus diálogos para pasar desapercibido unos instantes.

La pequeña plaza de piedra estaba rodeada de farolillos iluminados por fuego, las damas bailaban junto a los hombres, los juglares cantaban y tocaban épicas baladas, y algunos altos cargos políticos de la ciudad se embelesaban entre vino y mujeres. Frente a la plaza, se extendía la cristalina agua de Venecia, con un navío flotando sobre ella, en el cual se encontraba el dogo, acompañado de un pregonero y un numeroso grupo de guardias acorazados.

"Carezco de poco tiempo para pensar en una estrategia" – pensó Ezio.

"¡_Signore e signori_ (señoras y señores)!" – exclamó el pregonero – "¡Es para mí un honor presentarles al dogo de Venecia! ¡_Messere_ Marco Barbarigo!" – nombró, y las personas aplaudieron en respuesta.

"¡_Gracie, gracie_!" – agradeció Marco – "Les agradezco su compañía en la noche del _carnevale_, _amici_. ¡Disfruten de la fiesta! ¡Festival, vino, música y mujeres!" – alzó su copa de vino y dio un largo sorbo.

"¡_Partito vivo_ (viva la fiesta)!" – exclamaron algunos invitados.

En ese mismo momento, Ezio escuchó cuchichear a los guardias durante la vigilancia de la fiesta:

"Esa capucha me resulta familiar." – dijo uno de ellos refiriéndose a él.

"Los guardaespaldas de Moro nos dijeron que el tipo que iba a ganar el concurso tenía una capucha blanca como la de ese _ragazzo_." – explicó un guardia con voz grave.

"¡Eh, tú!" – el guardia llamó al assassin – "¡Quiero hablar contigo!"

Ezio comenzó a avanzar hacia el barco, oculto entre un grupo de personas, y el guardia desenvainó su espada.

"¡Tú! ¿Es que no me escuchas?" – el guardia apuntó con la punta de su espada en la espalda de Ezio.

"¡Sal de aquí, impostor! ¡Ladrón…! ¡Es un apestoso _ladro_ (ladrón)!" – insistió el otro guardia apuntándole también con su espada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntaban los invitados mientras se apartaban de Ezio.

"¿Quién es?" – dijo otro invitado.

"Dicen que un ladrón. Deberían echarle del festival del dogo." – mencionó una invitada – "¡Sinvergüenza!"

Ezio se volvió para mirar a los guardias, con las manos casi en alto en señal de piedad, pero antes de que los guardias pudiesen reaccionar, el asesino lanzó a cada uno de ellos un cuchillo sobre su pecho. Las personas comenzaron a gritar y se apartaron de Ezio al ver cómo los cuchillos se clavaron en los guardias y éstos murieron. El resto de la guardia se dirigió hacia Ezio.

El assassin sonrió con malicia bajo su capucha blanca, y esprintó hacia el borde de la plaza, saltando sobre el barandal de piedra, e impulsándose en éste para alcanzar la altura suficiente en el salto.

Los siguientes segundos parecieron ocurrir a cámara lenta para Ezio, mientras estaba en el aire, lanzó dos bombas de humo, una a cada lado del barco, aturdiendo a los guardias entre el viciado aire gris, pesado para sus pulmones. Cuando él puso los pies sobre el suelo del barco, el dogo se encontraba frente a él. Pero, justo antes de que éste escapase, Ezio clavó su hoja oculta en su cuello. Marco Barbarigo cayó al suelo al instante, y Ezio se agachó para escuchar al moribundo decir sus últimas palabras:

_"Assassino_." – la sangre empezó a salir por su boca – "En el fondo de mi alma sabía que me encontrarías y me darías la _morte_ (muerte)."

Ezio saboreó sus palabras plagadas de victoria.

"En mi credo, tenemos unas sabias palabras." – respondió el asesino – "El primer precepto dice: _Aleja tu hoja de la carne del inocente_. Pero... " – el asesino se acercó al rostro del moribundo Marco – "Yo añado lo siguiente: _Clava tu hoja en la carne del culpable_."

"Realmente, ¿merezco esto, _assassino_?" – dijo amargamente Marco.

"Todos se arrepienten cuando la muerte les alcanza, pero la mereces."

"Que Dios me acoja en su seno." – el dogo tosió un esputo ensangrentado.

"No hay ningún dios para los culpables."

Marco Barbarigo abrió los ojos como platos, repleto de temor por las últimas y sabias palabras del asesino. Justo tras escucharlas, su semblante quedó tenso al igual que el de una estatua, y murió como el culpable que siempre había sido.

Ezio le cerró los ojos al cadáver de Marco.

_"Requiescat in pace_." – le dijo.

Los guardias se aproximaron hacia él en unos segundos, pero Ezio consiguió escapar saltando al agua. Buceó para que éstos le perdieran la pista y cruzó al otro lado del canal, subiéndose en la calzada de otro distrito veneciano. Los guardias le perdieron de vista, y él respiró tranquilo. Cuando sus ropas se secaron, el asesino visitó de nuevo la Torre del Reloj de la Plaza de San Marcos, avistando Venecia desde lo alto. Pensó que sobrevivió a este día, pero que quedaban muchos más enemigos por aniquilar, entre ellos El Español.

Desde la atalaya, el asesino avistó al águila surcando el cielo nocturno, y se convenció de que no volvería a pensar en la muerte para sí mismo. Sino en la vida que le quedaba por llevar, y las vidas que le quedaban por quitar.

"Soy Ezio Auditore... " – dijo en voz alta – "Soy un assassin de la Orden de los Asesinos, y quito vidas por mi credo, por mi hermandad… " – miró al horizonte.

Su orgullo asesino se extendió por la ciudad de Venecia al igual que el extenso vuelo del águila, y Ezio pronunció unas últimas palabras:

"Amor, libertad y justicia… ese es mi credo." – el asesino se colocó en el borde del pico de madera de la atalaya – "Nada es verdad, todo está permitido." – dijo antes de realizar el salto.

Ezio sonrió al águila, y el ave pió, casi comprendiendo las palabras del assassin.

**F I N**


End file.
